generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Haniel
Archangel Haniel is one of the chief angels in charge of the Order of Principalities, along with Cerviel and Amael. According to Judaism, he belongs to the hierarchy of the Eloheem. His God name is YHVH Tzabaoth, and his ruling planet is Venus. Haniel is also said to be closely associated with Enoch, and that it was Haniel who escorted Enoch to the spiritual realm. Haniel was also associated with Lucifer, before he became the fallen angel. Haniel is also known as Anael, Aniel, Omoel, Hamael and Hanael. http://www.anewbelief.com/Angels/haniel.htm Sharron's work on Haniel: As you enter this thread, see yourself entering a beautiful clearing on a forest path. Surrounded by trees as the undergrowth crunches between your feet, you can see and hear a beautiful cascading waterfall. If you suspend your connection to third-dimensionality for just a few moments, tune out, and see with the inner eyes, you may just see a beautiful woman sitting on a rock nestled by the waterfall and playing a harp. She shines with a brilliance that distorts her features and turns her into a lady-like figure enrobed in beautiful, soft blue energy. As she catches sight of you, she may beckon you closer, to be cleansed beneath the waterfall and soothed by the heavenly harmonies she strums on her harp. You are in Archangel Haniel's Garden of Healing and soul retreat. Ask her for help with fertility, emotional balancing and any issue related to womankind. She will take you by the hand and show you the way. Please add your thoughts, research, invocations, experiences with Archangel Haniel, interesting links (please vet them yourself first), images, or ideas for working with her. Moonstone Moon energy is often seen as feminine and receptive as oppose to sun energy which is seen as masculine and life-giving. Moon energy is also associated with magic. The regular rhythmic cycle of the moon and the tides also correspond to the monthly cycle of the female. Whenever I picture Archangel Haniel, I picture her with three things - bluebells, forget-me-nots, and the moon. I guess those things are closely aligned with her energy. Moonstone is beautifully pearlescent and cheap to buy. Use it on your sacral chakra if you wish to encourage fertility. To add power, petition Archangel Haniel during the healing. Ask for her help with trying to conceive and bring you together with a child who needs you and only you at that time. My main experience with both moonstone and Archangel Haniel was when I was ttc Daniel. In the fifth month, after five months crying every time AF showed up and my emotions raging all over the place, I lit candles, laid down in a crystal web and laid moonstone on my sacral chakra, and asked Archangel Haniel for her help. In the sixth month I fell pregnant. It's not just about a quick fix though but about addressing imbalances in your energy field, and becoming in tune with your biorhythms and natural cycle. I don't mean by 'charting' or anything like that but by keeping healthy, taking gentle exercise such as swimming or walking, especially by a river, lake or the ocean where the positive ions are in abundance - as Haniel is associated with the moon, so she must be with tides and water. You can work with moonstone on a weekly basis until you are healed enough to conceive - emotionally, spiritually and physically. Expect to cry a lot when working with Archangel Haniel - she works to balance your emotions, so it's inevitable. She encourages you to embrace your sensitivity and suggests you're kind to yourself - buy yourself flowers, take candlelit baths, use beautiful perfume or fragrant oils, that kind of thing. To balance emotions or enhance your femininity, visualise yourself with Archangel Haniel in a brilliant soft blue cloud and feel your negative emotions released into the sky. You can also visualise yourself under her sparkling ethereal waterfall to cleanse any negative or stuck emotions away. Haniel is also a playful angel but in a gentle way. She speaks gently of reading something fun (or funny!) , 'playing' with crystals or healing tools, gentle exercise such as yoga, swimming and walking, playing a musical instrument, or relaxing on a picnic or a day at the seaside. And remember also that the energy of play is more attractive and welcoming to a child waiting in the wings than anything in this world! Category:Angels